A Night to Remember for the Vampire
by Nokohema
Summary: Albel and Nel are teamed up again to investigate something. As they journyed there, Albel began to remember the time they spent before the war even stared, and the more he remembers, the more he remembers his horrible past. Alnel.
1. The Introduction

Well, here's another of one of those Alnel stories! They're such a cute couple. Well, this story deals with a lot of memories and flashbacks, so it's kinda confusing. Have fun reading this!

* * *

A Night to Remember for the Vampire

Chapter 1: The Introductions

During the year of the peace in Airyglyph, Nel Zelpher, captain of the Crimson Blade, and captain of the Secret Legion, was summoned by the king of Airyglyph himself. As she went to Kirlsa, she stops by the weapons shop. As she went out empty handed, she took out her own weapon, Blades of Ryusen. "Father must be very proud of knowing her daughter is doing well; I just hope he's doing well in heaven as well, along side with Apris..."

As she past many places, she remembered the time she spent with Fayt and his friends. They fought though anything that gets in their way; they even helped the two kingdoms unite and helped each others out.

So many memories have pasted, but the only memory she savored the most is the part with Albel in it. She remembers the time when she was pushed out of the cliff and Albel was the first one to help her up. When she was unconscious in battle, he was always there for her to give her some sage.

She knows that she remembers him from a long time ago, but what was it? She knows that she has been his rival for a long time since the war, even till now, and she still won't tell her how she feels, but she remembers that there was this night when he asked her if she hated him. She answered no, but Albel tries to counter what ever she was to say, but in the end, Nel still said no.

As night falls, she was on her way to the Inn until she saw Albel, walking, until he saw her. All he did was stare, not like he's going to kill her, or fight her, but they're like...shocked of seeing her here. But it wasn't noticeable since the sun was setting down. "What are you doing here, Zelpher?" He barked.

"I'm on my way to see your king, Nox. Is that any way to treat your guest?" She said as she crossed her arms. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time we've meet, which is about...3 years?"

Albel smirked, "Well, you're the same nagging, annoying maggot you are since the last time we've meet as well." Just as he was going to say anymore, Nel lunged into an attack to Albel with her daggers, but the blow was blocked by Albel's metallic arm. He pushed her back and she was about to loose her footing until she grabbed onto a pole and swing around and used her legs to knocked him out.

He stood up and wipes away the blood away from his mouth. His smirked widen and he looks like he's having fun, "At least you're not loosing your fight skills since those years, fool." He stood his ground and cast a runology spell, Earth Glaive. The earth began to emerge sharp points and running toward Nel. She dodged them, and cast Ice Needles. Albel also dodged that, but it looked like it was too easy for him. "Air Slash!" He hit his sword to the ground and strongly lifts it up to create a long narrow strip of sand flying toward Nel.

She took the hit, but she has a trick in her own sleeve. "Divine Wrath!" She made series of hits to Albel, and he was getting cuts everywhere. The final blow, she cried out, "You're running out empty!" and a gust of wind blows him away.

He landed on the ground, watching Nel's every movement. He stood up and was ready for another Air Slash, but a different one. "Air Slash of Fury!" He made countless of Air Slashes, and caused Nel to keep on running around. When she was able to run behind him, she was about to strike from there, but Albel turned around and wrapped her around with his arms. He sniffed her hair and licked her cheek, "You're kinda tasty..."

Nel relaxed in his arms, loving the way he enjoys her face and her body. His claw was holding her tightly, but his hand traveled down to her thigh. She let go of her blades, and she lift her arms up and massage Albel's hair. He let her turned to him to make things easier, but he end up touching her butt.

Just as things were going great for them, a voice came, "If you two want to play with each other, go to a room instead of making out here." They stopped and looked toward the person who said that.

Nel broke away from his embrace, "Oh, I'm very sorry Lord Woltar. Please forgive me."

"There's no need to forgive. It's about time that the young lad finds a woman that suit with him." He chuckled. Albel clenched his fist, and was about to say something until Woltar speaks, "Well, enough of the cit-chat. The king is waiting for us."

Albel was getting irritated by the old man, and he was hoping of telling Nel of how he feels for her...

* * *

What do you think! I know, Albel made the first move in that part, but things will turn up well. Oh, and the title, you will see who's the Vampire here... Review please, and H.A.G.S.! Its means Have A Great Summer! 


	2. The Meeting

Well, here's another! I had no idea why I do another so quickly. Maybe it's because I'm board at home, since it's the summer. Well, hope u enjoy this one!

* * *

A Night to Remember for the Vampire

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Now, for the meeting..." stated the king. They were in the conference room in Airyglyph. Albel and Nel were sited across from each other, and though they are listening, they are mentally curing each other.

Nel started first, _"You did that just to humiliated me, didn't you?"_

"_Oh, if I were to do that, then why would I do it too? It would make people think that I chose an Aquarian scum to be my wife."_

"_Oh, if you did ask me Nox, I'll just have to turn you down that you wish that you did ask me in the real way!"_

"_Feh! As if I would ever ask a maggot like you. I'll be surprised when an Aquarian male would ever ask you."_

This went on for a while until Woltar slammed his book on the table, which makes the two rivals to pay attention to the wary man. "If you two will not pay attention, and want to make out like the other time, then go ahead and do so, but not in a room but outside."

As much Nel was shocked to hear him say that, Albel nearly fell off of his seat. The king shook his head, "Well, to continue the mission, you two will investigate the Aquatic Gardens of Surfeio. There has been some rumor that something strange has happen. Runologist would walk in there to find herbs for medicines, and soldiers from both our sides would go in there to train, but they never return."

Albel just yawned, "All you have to say is that we find out what is causing this, kill it and the problem will be over. Fine, if it's that way, then I better go on my self."

"Now, now Albel, even if you were strong enough to get there, you need someone to heal you if you get injured. As such, Lady Nel is fit for the job." Woltar stated.

"As I was saying," the king said, "they never return, yes, but there are few people that did went to find out what happened, and they told us what was there. Marak, please send the man in."

"Right away sire," said a Dragon Knight. He went out the door to fetch the man that went to the Aquatic Garden.

As the Dragon Knight entered with the man along side with him, he looked so terrified, as if he was attack and rip apart and spitted out. The king nodded to the knight and he returned to hi post. "Please, tell us what has happened when you were about to reach the exit of the gardens. And please have a seat."

And he did, but he was shaking a lot, "W-Well, y-your maj-jesty. As I was walking down the stairs to get some herbal plant to help my daughter's sickness, everything went well. I got the herb, the one I needed, but then I remembered that some of my friends went in here too, and never returned, I something from behind me. The face, I know it's my friend, Dave, but h-he has fangs...he was about to kill me with a whip, and some other lady in there, their faces are pale, they look dead, and the woman was going for me neck and I could feel one of their fangs trying to dig into my flesh! But I was able to run out since I saw someone."

Right there Albel froze. He swallowed a bit. The story was continued, "I know that he was one of them, because he has fangs, and vampire wings just like them, but he saved me. He didn't kill them, but he was able to knock them out for a while and he grabbed my arm and leaded me to the exit the stairs."

The king nodded at his story, "So, does this..._vampire_, told you his name, or did you see his face?"

Marak shook his head, "I'm sorry your majesty, he had a black coat on him, and his hood hid his eyes, so I can't see anything. But he told me something, 'I can't go out from here. My...kind can never past beyond this path. Tell everyone not to come here. Tell them if they value their life, and value what they are, tell them to stay away. If you or anyone else needs herbal medicines from this place, yell out 'summon'. Then I will come from the steps and tap my foot 7 times. Remember, 7 times. That way you know that it is me.' But he never told me his name. I asked, but he said that I should just count him as a friend."

The story was so fascinating that Nel was very into it. She even asked Marak, "Do you know about how many attacked you that time?"

"Yes, about 15. They were vicious! They have red eyes! They all look like they will kill you with no mercy. No matter how much you offer them, they will kill you! It's horrible! They have claws that can tear you up with one stroke! I have to proof!" He lifts up his sleeves to reveal 4 points on his skin. They look really deep, about 2 inch deep and with look large.

Nel stood up and nodded, "Albel and I will accept the mission, and we'll go the Aquatic Gardens to find out what happened. Come on Nox!" She dragged Albel's arm, all the way from the conference room, and to Arias. "Are you going to get ready?" Nel asked when they were at the inn.

"Hmph, unlike you, fool, I'm ready for anything that comes up." He looked outside the window, and thought a lot. He sighs, "_I guess, there are no chances of me being in Nel's eyes anymore. There's no way...that she'll accept who I am..._"

* * *

This last part made me cry... Well, I hope you enjoy this! By the way, I'm going somewhere and I won't be here for a while, but please tell me what you think about this story. Well, have a great summer! 


	3. The Only Moment to Embrace

Kinda late, huh? I've been playing a lot of Maple Story these days, so please forgive me. And I'm very sorry about chapter 2; I'm not very good at this at all...

* * *

A Night to Remember for the Vampire

Chapter 3: The Only Moment to Embrace

Since it took the duo a long time to get to Arias, they must rest in the Mansion which belongs to Nel's friend, Clair Lasberd. As Albel rest, he kept on twisting and twirling around his bed, probably because of the meeting... Its was actually him that saved that man, but thank Apris that he did not noticed Albel's voice being the same as his rescuer.

He tried to sleep, until he saw someone outside this late. He looked out the window to see a person with red hair...it's Nel! But...what is she doing out this late? With no questions further, Albel put on his boots and carefully exit out the mansion without waking up anyone.

When he was able to hide and see what Nel was doing, he saw some flowers in her arms. She went to a grave tombstone **_MAY ZELPHER. _**That was her mother. He then saw tears in her eyes. "Mother, I'm on another mission tomorrow. Please do not worry, I'll return in one piece. I know you will pray for me, but also pray for another person that is going with me, Albel Nox. Please pray for him as much as you pray for me. He has suffered a lot in his past, his father died to save his life in the Accession of flames ceremony. Please."

Nel bowed down to the grave. Albel felt sorry that she wants her mother to pray for him too. Wait a minute. Did she ask her mother to pray for him? Does that mean that she does care for him? But...how can she have feelings for 'Albel the Wicked'? But then again, he accepted of her feelings.

When he was going to her, some vampires just suddenly show up, surprising Nel. "So, you're the one they called Vampires, huh? This is going to be fun." There were 4 male vampires and 2 female vampires there, so she's surrounded. One was going toward her with its claws.

Nel jumped into the air and landed on its shoulder and leaped onto the next one, but it was countered by the male vampire, holding her leg. She was then thrown to the ground on her back. She tries resuming her fighting stance, but one of them sat on her legs and the other was going to slice her face up.

Albel react to this moment, but his anger over took him, so he changed to his full self. His fangs grew, vampire wings spreads out from his back. He lunged forward at the group. He stood beside the unconscious Nel, and when he looks at the cut on her arm, he almost went berserk. He slices and dices one of them. And when he really wants to end this battle, he cast a spell, "Vampiric Flash!" A dark portal forms at the bottom of him and sucks the life out of the vampires. When they were all done, he picked up Nel in his arms.

He felt so guilty when she got hurt. He doesn't want anyone to see them like this, so he flew up to the tree and sat down on a thick branch. He kept her close to him. He held her so close that he could smell her sweet scent hair. His nose nuzzled in it, and she stirred a bit. When she wake-up, the first thing she saw was Albel, "Wha...what happened...?"

She was about to get up until Albel held her down, "Careful, Zelpher. You're still wounded," handing her some blueberries and blackberries.

After that, there was a 5 minute silence until Nel ask, "Was there a reason why you helped me? I thought you want ALL Aquarian scum to die, Nox."

He smirked by her asking and his face came closer to hers, "Didn't I tell you before? You're my pray, I won't let anyone else have you." The word 'have' gives shivers to Nel's bones. She shift closer to him and rest her head on his chest.

He rests his head on hers and thought about all the time they were together. Well, not literally together, but the time when they both accompany those maggots to save the universe. The time when they went to the Ursa Lava Caves to confront Crossel (I think I spelled his name right...) was the best of his memories, just because he was able to sit close to her.

Just when he was about to ask her something, he remembered that he was still in his true form. He looked down at Nel in her sleeping form, wishing that she can stay with him for all eternity, but...

_**Next Morning**_

Suddenly, Nel awoke from her sleep to find herself back in her room. She could have sworn that she was on a tree sleeping...in Albel's arms! Maybe it was a dream, or...was it...? She went to Albel's room to find the answer, only to see that he was ready to leave for the journey.

"What do you want?" He barked.

Nel was kinda shocked about it, but stood her ground, "I'm just here to see how you're doing. By any chance, did you have a strange dream last night about going to the graveyard?"

All he did was stood and glared at her, "Bah! No dream of any such. The sooner we get this done, the better." All she could do was nod slightly and walked out. Right after she left, he didn't move. He turned only his head to face the window that leads to the tree.

_**Flashback**_

_Albel placed his right palm on her forehead and a small light flashed. He made the part when she was going to place the flowers for her mother, to the part when she was sleeping her in his arms, a dream. _

_He flew back to her room. Gently placing her on the bed, he kissed her check and held her hand with both of his, "...Goodnight...Nel" Before he could go anywhere, he felt a tug on his hair._

_He turned to find Nel holding on one of his braids. She then moaned in her sleep, and he could have sworn that if she said it louder, then it would have been his name she said. He smiled and carefully took her hand from his braids. _

_Once he was out of the room, he leans against the wall, crying. He won't be with her, not ever. No matter how much he wished, no matter what he gives, even his life, he will never be with her._

_**End of Flashback**_

His hearts was crushed, but it still burns with the love he has for Nel, so he will keep on fighting, no matter how much it hurts. Now, they are off to Peterny, so Nel could ask for information about the creatures, and Albel could shop for supplies. When it was time to sleep, they both have separate rooms (of course) and rest for their big battle soon.

It's a shame that the Black Brigade captain couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Nel, A LOT. "_All I know is that was the only moment to embrace the one I love..._" He then drifts to sleep, dreaming about Nel...

* * *

It's ok...right...? Well, I hope it is. There was a blackout for my neighbor hood for about...3 DAYS! And once i turned on the computer, the electricity went off! Well, I hope it won't happen again. My b-day was on the 21st, and there was a blackout on that day too! BTW, Albel is not dreaming something that most guys would, no offence to all of u guys! XD 


	4. The Necklace

This is kinda fast! Well, it is summer, so I should. Don't know what to say but please read on!

Miss Nox: Thank you very much! You review all of my chapters and it really makes me happy know that someone really likes it!

crimson-fantasy: sorry that I forgot to put you on the last chapter, but thank you for the tip about the chapter. I'm not really good at stories much, and I got a B+ in English  . Anyway, thank you very much!

AngelofMercy86: thank you! I really like them as the couple as well. Some people think that they are not, I wonder why... Well, thank for your review!

* * *

A Night to Remember for the Vampire

Chapter 4: The Necklace

As Albel woke up, he found a note on the table. He unfolds it and reads

**Nox, **

**I went into town for some more supplies and asking more information. I also need to go the station if they have any more news. You can do what ever you like, just don't do any of the following: Threatening, killing, stealing, oh, and don't give any signs that you want to kill someone...**

**Nel**

All he did was laugh. He knew that the last part that she was irritated about it. He did what she let him, do what ever he wants, but all he did was going into the workshop. Everyone froze from what they were doing. So does the alchemist. They were doing some kind of chemical and since they didn't put the right chemical in time, it explodes.

He was about to give them the death glare, but he remembered what Nel told him, so all he did was saying, "Just get back to work. I'm just making something here..." They all did what he told them to do. Albel went to the counter, and the reason why he was there in the first place was that he as so bored.

He got a few threads and some cloth and made something. A lot of people were amazed of what Albel did. He was also surprised of what he was doing. After he was finished, he made two cute stuff animals! So many inventors were surprised that he made them, especially because they were use to his name "Albel the Wicked".

There was a cute little brown bear with a red tie. And Albel made a cute little blue jean shorts for it too! The second was a kitty with a red bow on its head. The eyes are beady to make it look cute. And on the tail was a bow tie on it! He never thought of making something so cute before, but he remembered the gift he gave to Nel many years ago that he made...

**_Flashback Albel: 10 years old, _**Nel**_: 9 years old_**

_It has been 4 years since he known Nel, and they have been quite good friends. When Nel's birthday was arriving, he has no idea what to give her. The last time when it was her birthday, all he gave her was a kiss, and he thought that it was lame, but Nel was happy about it because she thinks that it was a special gift._

_Now, she wants to make something for her that will make her happy. He went to ask his parents about what do for her birthday. He found his father in the library reading. Albel poked his fathers shoulder and asked, "Dad? Nel's birthday is coming up. What did you give mother for her birthday?"_

_His father chuckled, "Well," he stared before he lifts Albel onto his lap, "I gave your mother a very good necklace that I made. But she then told me that it wasn't the necklace that she loved me for, it was me that she loved and--" But before he could finished his story, Albel was already out of the room._

_Albel went strait to work. But...in half an hour, something happened. Nel came to Albel's home and saw his mother, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Nox. Is Albel home?"_

"_Yes, and please call me Karen. It's so tiresome of hearing 'Mrs. Nox'. Albel's is in his room." Albel's mother was really beautiful. Her hair was light brown waist length, and her skin was light, not too pale, but just enough._

"_Thank you." She walked across the hall way and heard a loud crash in one of the rooms. She rushed to see what has happened, and to find that the noise came from Albel's room. She opened to door to find Albel sitting at his desk, with blood dripping to the floor. "Albel! What happened!"_

_There was no answer. His hands were in his hair with frustration. When he felt Nel's hand on his shoulder, he flinched, "What are you doing here?" He asked in a gentle voice. _

_His face was filled with tears, and his hands are badly cut from making something. "I came to see you, Albel." She said. She held his hand and a soft green light slowly illuminates to heal the wound. When she was done, she asked, "What happened? It's like someone just invade your room."_

_Still, there was no answer. Albel just stared at the bloody floor. He finally spoke to her, "I couldn't make it. I couldn't make something for you..."_

_Tears began to fill his eyes, dripping one by one. Nel lightly put her hands on his shoulder to soothe him down, but he began to shiver. He was crying so badly as if he lost something dearly to him. Nel kissed him lightly on his check and spoke, "Please, just stay calm. First, what in the name of Apris has become this place?"_

_Albel was still shivering, "I-I want to make it. But it ends up like a piece of junk! Nothing like a piece of junk that was meant to throw away! I really want to make it, but I can't..." Nel could feel his tears dripping on her dress, so she holds him in her arms._

"_This ok. Don't try to kill yourself just because you want to make it so badly. It's not the end of the world yet, so you still have time. Just keep on trying, and if you need help, I'm always here for you." Albel looked up to her and smiled._

"_Thanks." Was all he said. _

_**2 days later: Nel's Birthday**_

_Everyone came to the house of the Zelpher's residence. It looks so lively and fun with activities, food, and decorations. Little Albel went to May to ask where Nel was. May smiled kindly down at Albel, "She's over by the maze garden. Nel would be so happy to know that her very good friend is here for her special day."_

_Albel blushed a bit, but he hid it with his bangs, "Well, thank you. I'm off to see Nel then." And so he did. The maze was quite long, but he been here many times with Nel when they met, so he was familiar with the surroundings._

_When he was in the center of the maze, he saw Nel sitting on a chair with her back facing him. He quietly sneaks up behind Nel and surprised her by saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEL!"_

_This startled her badly so she whirled around and jerked Albel's right arm to his back and landed on his back so that he won't move at all. When she realized who she just tackled, she immediately got off before she blushed. She helped him up with such embarrassment, "Are you ok? I'm very sorry, is your arm ok too?"_

_Albel moved his shoulder around a bit to loosen his strain, and quickly turned to Nel, "I'm ok, but I got something for you!" He led Nel back to her seat with her back in front of him, "Sit down. And close you eyes."_

_Nel did what he told her to do, and after about 10 seconds, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful necklace around her neck. It has a shape of a diamond, in the center was a large ruby color and around that gem was sparkling emeralds to show it off. The lace has a very wonderful gold trim with zigzag lines of silver trims. Nel carefully touched the art as if it was fragile._

_Nel was so surprised at this, "Wow...! It's so...i don't even know what the right word to describe this! Was this the one that you tried to make, Albel?" He blushed deeply and scratched behind his head and nodded. In a split second, Nel was on top of Albel, hugging him around the waist (Since he's tall, even at this age). _

"_C-Couldn't...b-breathe...!" Albel managed to choke out. _

_Nel let him go from the death hug and kissed Albel (This time, on the lips) for the wonderful gift. When Nel was about to let go, Albel pulled her back in for another kiss. She was surprised from his move, but decided to kiss him back. Everything around them, it seems like it was spinning in circles. After a while, they both sat together on the bench, watching the sunset together. _

_**End of Flashback**_

After his memories were done seeing through, he felt a tug from his braids. He looked to only see a little boy staring up at him. "Umm...that's a cute teddy bear you made. Can you show me how to make it?"

To people, they think that he'll just hit the boy, or just walk away without a word. But they were ALL wrong! Albel patted the little boys head and said, "Sure. But take this bear. I won't need it anytime soon."

He gently handed him the bear with his claw. It didn't bother the little boy at all when he took the bear from his hand, but it sure did made a shocking event for 'Albel the Wicked' to be so generous. The little boy looked at the kitty doll, "Can you also show me how to make that cat? I want to make one for my little baby sister. Her birthday is coming in a week."

Albel chuckled. That little runt, he reminds him so much of himself when he was little. "Well, to save you some time, take the kitty and the bear. I'm leaving soon, so I don't think I'll be showing it to you anytime soon. But please tell your sister that I said happy birthday."

"She doesn't know how to speak." He said suddenly. They both laugh at it. It wasn't an evil maniacal laugh that Albel would do when he level up, a laugh that makes you see that he's having fun. Not just in battle, but in a joke. When Albel has to leave, the little boy pulled his braids once more, "I just want to know your name."

"Albel Nox. And don't you forget it." He said gently at the boy. He was so much like Albel when he was little. He was small, innocent, and brave (because the little boy talks to Albel.).

He was shocked to see Nel, leaning against the wall of the workshop. "Never knew you have a kind spot." Albel gave the traditional, "Bah!", and walked off. It really meant a lot to Albel when she said that he has a kind spot. Though he still wonders, will they ever be able to talk to each other like old friends again?

Back at the inn, Nel pulled the drawer in her room and took something out. It was a beautiful necklace, the one the Albel gave to her for her 10th birthday. Nel smiled and sigh at the memories it brings back to her mind. But...tears began to slowly shower down her face. "Is there...any way that we will be able to be together again...?"

* * *

How do you like it! Nel likes Albel, Nel Likes Albel! (Dances and singing it over and over again) umm...sorry. But please review this! It's longer than the others, huh? Well, I'm off to play Maple Story again! Please, if this story sucks, or it ahs some problems, tell me and i'll try to re-write it. BYE! 


	5. Saving her Life Part I

Hmmm...how long was I out? 2 months? Man...That is long... Well, I promise that I'll update a little bit faster. My homework just keeps on piling up each time I finish one!! Well, I appreciated the reviews that people gave me, so please review this one too!!

* * *

A Night to Remember for the Vampire

Chapter 5: Saving her Life Part 1

_**Albel: 13 years old, Nel: 12 years old**_

"_Albel!! Come on, it's not that bad!!"_

"_N-No! Can't we do something else?!"_

"_Please...?? We're supposed to spend time together!!! You promised!!!"_

"_Like I said, 'Can't we do something else'?!"_

"_Fine..." Nel then walks away from Albel on the beach. She seems really ticked off that Albel wants to spend time together with her, but he just doesn't want to do what Nel suggested._

_He ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Ok, ok, I'll do it, just...just make sure that on one sees us doing it..."Nel turned around and hugged him real tight._

"_Ok! Just don't complain, k? Cause if you do, then I'm leaving!"_

"_Feh! Let's just do it and get over with..."_

_Albel lay down on his back on the sandy beach and waited for Nel. She came up with some bucket of sand and poured it on Albel's stomach. He twitched a bit from the tickle ness, but he held his laughter in._

_Nel then poured some on his legs, then his upper chest, then finally, his neck. All there was on the ground is Albel's head poking out of the sand hill. He seemed a little embarrassed from it, and his face is turning red from the sun as well. "My, my, Albel wants to be a model, huh?"_

_It was the voice of his father, so Albel started to panicked. Nel giggled and patted his head, "Haha, don't worry, you're ok." She step away from him and got her camera in her hand. **CLICK!** There was a flash that blinds Albel, but he noticed that she took a picture and it came out of it. Then Nel showed it to the parents and they all laughed._

_Rage was filling is Albel's mind, so the sand that was covering him exploded and he ran after Nel, who just got a head start from the chase. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" They chased each other for about 10 minutes and Nel was about to ware down. She stopped near the shore of the ocean and leaned down to catch her breath._

"_I got you now, Zelpher!!" Albel pounced on top of her, leaving her on the water that rises up to her ear. Her arms are pinned down by Albel who was holding her wrist. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Then he slowly said, "See...I told...you...that I...got you..."_

_He then collapsed on her. She held him in his arms and got up to help him, but it was hard since he was heavier that she is, so all she could do is sitting while embracing him. A few seconds later, Albel slowly got up to his knees, only enough to meet face to face with Nel. She smiled and gave a light kiss on his lips and broke away. _

_Albel was stunned by that action, but he noticed that he was on top of her, so he got off quickly before anyone thought that they were together. He blushed furiously, and turned around, hoping that Nel didn't see his pink face. _

_Of coarse, Nel was aware of his reaction, so she got up and hugged him from behind. Albel stiffened while Nel gave him a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her cheeks against his own. "Silly Albel, you just gave up so easily!" _

_Suddenly, Albel no longer felt Nel's embrace. Instead, he hears her screaming. He turns around and saw Nel being dragged into the water by a large blue fish called a Sniper. It grabbed hold on Nel's leg while she was screaming in pain. Her hands dig into the sand, trying to prevent her from going deeper into the waters_

"_NEL!!" Albel screamed. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. His hands held onto Nel's hand tightly as he can, but it slipped and she was gone. Something inside of Albel then burst. His eyes was hidden by his bands, but it shows some lust in killing, muscles flexes, his teeth grids against one another. When he lifts his head up, he was ready for the killing._

_He jumped into the water where Nel was dragged into, and he swam deeper into the dark depths of the ocean. He looked every direction in search for Nel. Suddenly, he saw some red liquid in the water and noticed that it was something that kills some other being. He rushed to where the blood came from, hoping and praying that it was not Nel's blood that is sailing along the water's current. _

_As it turns out, it was Nel's blood, along with the Sniper's as well. The Sniper was floating in the water on its side, laying dead. Albel then turns to another object, which turns out to be Nel, running out of air. Albel quickly swims over to her and held her in his arms. He looked around him desperately, as if there is anything that can give her some air. _

_Without thinking, his lips were pressed against Nel's, and he forced his tongue into her mouth in order for air from him can enter her. When he was able to do that, he swims up to the surface, needing for air. _

"_No...! This..."_

_5..._

"_No...I can't give up! I'll die!!"_

_4..._

"_Nel will die too...!!!"_

_3..._

"_...If she does...then..."_

_2..._

"_No! We'll get up there!"_

_1..._

"_Cause... I promised her that we'd spend time together..."_

_...0..._

_Albel then burst up into the air from the waters, holding Nel in his arms. Everyone was relieved that they made it out safely, so Glou and Nevelle ran into the water and helped Albel. He set Nel in the warm sandy beach, and then Albel pressed his ear against Nel's chest. He was still worried if Nel won't be able to see again, so he opened her mouth, and breathed into it. _

_He made many tries in attempt into saving Nel's life. After a few tries, she then cough up water from her body, then she slowly opened her eyes...to see Albel hovering over her. She then remembered that she was dragged into the water, so her reaction is jump into Albel's arms and cry. _

_Her crying made Albel's heart sank. He didn't want her tears to roll down her face, so he lifted her chin up and he wipe up the water from her eyes with his thumb, "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you're safe Nel."_

_Nel's crying slowly stops into a sniffle, "Thank you..." She snuggles closer into his chest, letting her last tear drop on his skin. Albel strokes her scarlet hair, comforting her in any way that he can. _

_Albel's heart began to cool down, letting himself listening to Nel's breathing on him. He saw their parents looking at them with an "AWWW...!" look on their face. But Albel made a signal to him father if they could leave him and Nel alone for a bit. Glou got it, and got the parents and him away from the spot and went into the beach house that they rented._

_After that, Albel looked down on Nel's head and let him drop on hers. He just forgot about everything, everything beside where he is sitting and who he's sitting with. He even forgot of the crab that is cling on his pants behind him. _

_Despite of the pain of the crab, he felt Nel stirring in his grip. He let loose of his arms and let Nel sit up to face him. At first, she looked dazed and confused, but then smiled after a few seconds. Abel blushes and looked away quickly. Before Nel could look at his face, he picked her up in a bridal style and walked toward the beach house. Nel panicked a bit, "L-Let me go Albel! I can walk, don't worry!"_

_He kept on walking, "No can do. You're hurt and you couldn't even hop on one foot even if you want to."_

_She tried to struggle in his arm, but he pulled her closer to him and her face was near his chest that she could hear his heart without letting her ear on it. All she could do is let him carry her and rest. Her head slide down and snuggled closer to him. While walking, Albel kissed her head and rubbed his cheeks against it._

_When they arrived, Nel's and Albel's parents quickly treat Nel's leg while Albel just went to the back patio and train with his katana. _

_4 hours later..._

"_Hey Albel..." Nel popped her head out of the door to see Albel still training. _

"_Hi."_

"_You want to come in and eat a little...?" Her voice sounds timid._

_Albel shook his head lightly, "Nah...Just a few more minutes. I need to get this part right" _

_He didn't swing his katana at the dummy, because there were arms around his waist. Nel's face was the on his back and Albel could feel something wet. She's crying, "Albel...please...you've trained enough. You'll only tire yourself out like that if you keep on going without any rest."_

"_Why should I rest when the person I loved was hurt?!" He then jerked away from her embrace, even though he didn't want to, "The reason why you're hurt was because I was weak! I didn't come to you in time and you got hurt for no reason!! That's why I want to get stronger, so strong that they won't even dare to hurt anyone I know!!!"_

_Nel was about to step closer, until she saw something shiny drop on the ground, then it shattered. Albel's head was lowered down and his shoulders were shaking as if he was cold. _

_A hand was on his shoulder, then Nel's voice came up, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to blame yourself."_

"_I HAVE TO BLAME MYSELF!!" This time, he threw his katana to the floor and dropped on his knees, crying, "It was my fault that your leg was hurt!! And it was my fault that you didn't have fun in this vacation... I'm the one that is to be sorry..."_

_Nel knelt beside him and hugged him, and creasing his cheek, "Its ok...you can cry all you want. I'll be here for you to catch all of them..." Albel's tear began to come out even more, then he starts to bawl. He clings on Nel's shirt and his body shivers of pain in his heart. _

_Few minutes later of comforting, Albel wipe away his tears and looked into Nel's eyes, "Is there any way I can make you feel better from the pain on your leg?"_

_Nel thought about it and grinned, "I got it!!"_

"_... Do I really have to...?" Albel was wearing a towel around his waist while Nel is grabbing his hand, dragging him in the spa with her._

_She frowned, and said sarcastically, "Ow...i think the blood is coming out again..." Albel got shocked, so he walked side-by-side with Nel. When they entered into the spa, there was no one (Because Nel reserved it for her and Albel.) _

_Nel got in the spa first and let her toe touch the water to test it. After the touch, she was lightly pushed in. She looked behind her to see who did that, and it turned out to be Albel, grinning at her, "What, have second thoughts about going in?"_

_SPLASH!!! Albel's plan of pushing Nel back-fired him, because Nel pushed him when he blinked. Now, he is all wet, scowling. He got up, and his towel fell into the water, (lucky he wore shorts XDD) and brings Nel down with him. Splashing everywhere, she finally got Albel's shoulder and brings them together until they were eye-to-eye. Then everything went silent, except the sound of the mini waterfall. _

_Albel bring his hand to her cheeks and got closer to her. Nel then respond by getting closer to him as well until her hands were on his chest. Finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Albel caught her bottom lip and gently suck it until Nel's hand went behind Albel's head and deepened the kiss..._

Albel wakes up with a smile on his lip. As he arose, he stared at the sky, wondering how Nel was doing. He got dressed, went into the restroom and washed his face. Today was the day when they have to go to the Aquatic gardens.

He walked across the hall way to Nel's room, and to find it slightly opened. He didn't want to intrude into her room, for he might think that she is dressing right now, so he stood against the wall next to the door.

Minutes past and nothing was heard, not even the rustle of the blankets of someone getting out of bed. With no other options, he opened the door to find no one there. The bed was messed up, there was blood everywhere, the lamp was shattered into pieces, and there was a paper with a little bit of blood on it. Albel picked it up and unfold it,

_To who ever that reads this,_

_If you want this red head girl alive, bring us all the goods and priceless items you've got! If you fail to bring this in by sun set today, her head is what you'll see at the entrance at the Duggus Forest. If you do bring it, we MIGHT let her go... So if you want to save her, bring what we demand!_

_Moon Shadow Clan_

Albel crushed the paper in his metallic hand and grinded his teeth. He looked outside, and it was only morning, so he has plenty of time. He then saw that Nel's Death Bringers are still under her bed. He took it and put it in a bag. After that, he got his katana and went shopping. (That sounds weird o.o)

He bought a lot aqua berries, basil, black berries, berry potion, fresh sage, and blue berries. Carefully not squishing any of the items, he put it in a small pouch that is tied around his waist and head to the west of Peterny. When he head out of the exit, he was then attacked by a Basilisk.

"Feh! Stupid chicken, get out of my way!" It didn't move, but it growled and charged straight toward to Albel. He smirked and leaped up in the air. While in mid-air, he bring his katana across his face, a few inches away, then slash in the air to create an Aerial Air Slash. The force of the blow from his katana drives deep into the monster's body, causing a lot of blood to pour out onto the ground.

Albel gave a victorious grin and proceed on ward to the forest. He could have taken a few steps if the Basilisk hadn't rammed into his back, causing a shocking pain to his spin. Thankfully, Albel was not paralyzed, but the pain was so hard that he could barely move.

When Albel can open his eyes to inspect the monster, he noticed that its wounds were completely healed!! He looked around, hoping that the one that just attacked him was another Basilisk, and not the one that he just killed. He saw it with his own eyes! There was so much blood that the monster lost! There is no way that a human NOR could monster handle that!!

Struggling to get up, he grip on the side of his stomach and winced, "Heh...you're a tough one. This might be interesting after all. Too bad that it all ends here!!" Albel calmly closed his eyes while the monster charges at him. When it was half way to Albel, his eyes jolted with alertness. His good hand reaches to his left for his katana; he crouches low, then dashes toward the monster. Well, it seems like he's running, but his feet were above the ground, it was like magic that lifts him up and set him fly toward the monster.

"DOUBLE SLASH!!!!" He cut the monsters face 2 times with his katana, then it shrieks in pain and the blood came out from the eyes, nose, mouth, (well, u get the point XD). It started to run around like its blind, then it hits into trees, sliding down the hill without knowing, then lands on its face.

It appears dead, but Albel knew better. Suddenly, a dark smoke surrounds him. It was so thick that not even a flash light could penetrate through it. When the smoke is cleared, he sort of changed. Instead of his sarong and his tight mid-rift (sp?), he was wearing only tight black pants, and a long black leather coat. On his back were two large black vampire wings with sharp talon like on the wings. After his transformation, he placed his hand on the monsters chest, where the heart is, he said, "PALM OF DESTRUCTION...!"

His hands glowed with an enormous amount of energy, and then planted that power inside the Basilisk, making the inside blow up. Blood was then falling down like rain, and it covers the place with drops of it. Albel looked over to the forest, and then proceed onward. "_Hmm... I guess He's the one that's making the creatures like this... I better find Nel fast..._"

He then ran to the forest.

* * *

Well, I guess I'll stop at this part, cause if I go on any more, then everyone will complain XD But I promise I'll update this soon! Plz R&R, I really love anyone's review and opinion on my stuff!! BTW, I just love to picture Albel in black tight pants, shirtless, and in a black cloak!! XDD I just love it!! I hope all of you Albel fans love it too! I'll even try to draw him out!

With love

-Nokohema


End file.
